At a meeting, a participant may connect an information processing system such as a computer to a projection device to project images provided by the information processing system. After use, the projection device and the information processing system are powered off and then may need to be packed away.
One difficulty with the use of the projection device to display information is that the projection lamps used produce substantial amounts of heat during operation. In order to ensure proper operation of electronic components within the projection device as well as the lamp, the projection devices are typically equipped with fans to dissipate the heat. It is desirable that the lamp be cooled off after operation prior to packing away the projection device. However, if the fan operates at a high speed it may cool off the lamp too quickly and damage it, and if the fan operates at a low speed then cool off time is inconveniently long.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cooling system that includes a variable speed fan, which can overcome the above mentioned problems.